One of the Nights
by Haushinka-chan
Summary: Vigilante AU - It was one of those nights where she took control and all he could do was watch and learn from his kind, but not-so-lethal partner.


Very short -sort of- SasuHina AU. They are vigilantes! Enjoy and more notes at the end :)

* * *

**One of the Nights**

Black eyes stared at the petite figure of his partner. She was currently engaged in battle with no less than three man, holding her own and -he dared to say- showing off a bit. Not like she would ever admit it, but he knew she was quite proud of her abilities. She had a right to, after all.

A particular movement from the girl made him roll his eyes, she was definitely showing off now. There was nothing he wanted more than to join the battle and take the last guy, but this was a lesson for him. She was his partner, but she had been longer than him on the job, so she liked to mentor him from time to time.

Once the last guy fell on the ground, unconscious, he jumped from the roof he was standing on and joined her.

"Was that silly spin really necessary?"

He could barely see it under her white hood and the venetian mask that covered half of her face, but a blush was present.

"Of course it was necessary! Not everything is brute force and torture, Sasuke-kun… T-That's what I wanted you to see."

"Tsk" He smirked noticing her pout "I won't be dancing around, you know? I think my methods are more than efficient for such scum."

She sighed and walked closer to the three robbers. "Do you see? None of them are bleeding."

"But internally-" He saw her head moving and her eyes on him. Sasuke couldn't see them since her mask covered her eyes too, but that had to be a somewhat annoyed stare. Sometimes he wondered how she could see so good with her eyes mostly covered, but then he remembered '… the Byakugan.'

"They are not internally b-bleeding… I make sure to numb the limbs with the Gentle Fist, not to permanently damage them."

"But you could, right Hyuuga?"

It was not the first time he asked it, even if he knew the answer. Hinata was too nice to severely injure or kill someone. She just beat them up enough so they couldn't cause more trouble for the night -sometimes for a few days- and that was it.

"Would you hit their organs if you had to?"

Her eyes were still on him, the look on them hidden by her white and silver mask. However, he could see her teeth bitting on her bottom lip.

"I-I would… If I really had to."

He believed her, just because this was Hinata. She was soft and polite and too damn nice, but she was also honest and brave and had one hell of a technique. Man, he was glad she was not a psycho with the kind of power she held.

"Anyway… W-What I wanted you to see is that…" She struggled for words. She always did. "We are not the ones who get to decide their fate, nor the ones who punish them… We are here to stop them and t-that's it. We stop them and we let the police deal with them accordingly."

The Uchiha nodded as he always did when she mentored him. When it came to her lessons, he never let his arrogance take over. He owed her his life and he didn't really wish to repay her with the same coin. So the least he could do was give her his respect when he knew it was important for her. Agreeing or not, was a different issue.

"Shall we?" She smiled at him and jumped to the nearest roof, ready to look for more troublemakers.

With a smirk of his own, he jumped after her and caught her pace. It wasn't long until the cry of a woman was heard and he signaled with his chin where to go next. Black eyes spun red and the tips of his fingers sparked with electricity.

Just for tonight, he would make sure not to injure the creeps too much. After all, his partner would not like that. 

* * *

Author note: this is actually a little drabble of a story I have in mind but I don't know if I will ever write. It would be a multi-chapter fic and of course, it would start with the beginning of their story, not here.  
What would their superhero names be? I can only think of Dove and Hawk, but I've recently watched Titans... On the other hand, no one can tell me the names don't fit them like a glove. I wanna know your opinions on this, please. I'm lost when it comes to their hero names, that's why I did not use any here. Also not much about costumes hehe. But I can assure you all that Sasuke would be wearing a ninja mask, the ones that cover the lower half of your face for sure.

Anyway, I need opinions so let me know.

See ya all!

H~


End file.
